


Tit For Tat

by t_time



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Blowjobs, Businessmen Exploiting Their Power, Daniel is a class traitor, Dark Daniel, Extremely Dubious Consent, Fucked Up Power Dynamics, Generation Typical Homophobia, Homophobic Slurs, Humiliation, Kink Meme, M/M, Unbalanced Power Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29964414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_time/pseuds/t_time
Summary: “I can fix the car for you, at no cost. All I need in return is a little favor.”Johnny tensed. “What kind of favor?” He asked slowly, not sure he wanted to know.Daniel leans forward now, smile sliding off his face. “Suck my dick, Johnny.”--In which Johnny is as broke as his car is, and Daniel wants his dick sucked. Written for a Kink Meme prompt.
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 12
Kudos: 45





	Tit For Tat

**Author's Note:**

> The Prompt: 
> 
> Daniel offers to fix the Firebird in exchange for a blowjob. At first Johnny refuses. Has his car towed to a different shop.
> 
> A month later, broke and desperate, he comes crawling back. Daniel fucks the back of his throat all while saying obscene things.
> 
> WARNING: Daniel uses a homophobic slur in this. Also consent is extremely dubious in this, as consent cannot be commodified and traded for favors.

“Johnny Lawrence?” 

Johnny’s shoulders come up around his ear almost without his permission when he hears LaRusso’s voice. _Fuck._ He turns slowly.  
  
“I knew it was you! Holy– How the hell are you?” LaRusso steps too close into his personal space and pulls a stiff Johnny into a hug. He cringes. 

“Hey man,” he says as Daniel stepped back. 

“Oh my God, look at you,” Daniel says. “Still got those golden locks, eh?”

And yeah, Johnny might still have his California native blonde hair, but of the two of them, Daniel is definitely the one who aged perfectly. He would struggle to pass for forty, much less fifty-two. He’s in a black suit, tailored perfectly to his slim, tanned body. 

“God, this is crazy. How’ve you been man?”

Johnny shakes his head to clear it. “Great, man. I’ve been great.”

“That’s great,” Daniel says, and his tone was earnest, but there was something about the glint in his eyes that makes Johnny uneasy. “So what brings you here? Looking to buy a car?” 

“Oh no–”

“He wants his car towed to a different body shop,” says the unhelpful desk lady from earlier, handing Daniel some kind of tablet. 

“Oh no, Johnny, we got the best prices in the valley, those crooks over at Cole’s on Van Nuys will totally rip you off. Here, let me look at this estimate, uh, ah!” Daniel fiddles with something on the screen, looking back and forth between Johnny and the tablet. “A Pontiac Firebird?”

Johnny nods. 

Daniel whistles. “You sure you don’t want an upgrade? I can’t get you a great deal on a pre-owned–”

“I just want my car,” Johnny interrupts, not liking the way Daniel jumped immediately to used cars.

Daniel’s gaze cools almost imperceptibly. He looks back at the tablet. “Why don’t we talk about this in my office?”

That’s the last thing he wants, but with LaRusso holding his car hostage, he doesn’t have much of a choice. “Sure.”

Once they’ve settled in his office, so stupidly lavish Johnny has to fight back a smirk, Daniel clears his throat and begins tapping away on his computer. The wood of his desk is dark and rich, definitely mahogany. His back aches just thinking about how much of a pain that thing must have been to carry up the stairs and set up in here. The wall is all windows, looking out over the showroom. _A king looking over his kingdom,_ Sid had said about his similar office when Johnny was a kid.

“So look man, this car’s on its last legs, and even with friends and family discount–” and there’s something about the way he says friends and family, with his lips curling up like an inside joke, that makes the hairs on the back of Johnny’s neck stand up. “The repairs will cost more than the car is worth.”

Johnny deflates at this, wishing– not for the first time– that it was the 80s again, and he didn’t have to worry about stupid shit like laughably out of date cars. “That’s okay,” he says, knowing full well it isn’t. “I’m good for it, man.”

Daniel’s lips curl at this again, somewhere between a smirk and a sneer. “You sure about that? It kinda seems like you’ve hit some hard times.” 

Johnny’s head jerks back. He hadn’t expected LaRusso to point out the obvious. You’d think that shit was like, common courtesy. “Yeah, things are a little tight right now, but I can handle it, LaRusso.”

“I’m sure you can,” he says insincerely, “but I’d like to offer you a deal. So you don’t have to stress.”

“Oh yeah?” Johnny asks, wary. He doesn’t trust that alligator grin. “What?”

“I can fix the car for you, at no cost. All I need in return is a little favor.”

Johnny tensed. “What kind of favor?” He asked slowly, not sure he wanted to know. 

Daniel leans forward now, smile sliding off his face. “Suck my dick, Johnny.”

Johnny laughs. “Yeah man, sure,” Daniel doesn’t smile. “Are you serious?”

“Deadly. Think of it as a way to make up for trying to kill me. On multiple occasions.”

Johnny snorts. “You’re a fucking pervert LaRusso. Tow my car to a new shop. I’m out of here.” He feels Daniel’s smirk follow him out of the room.  
Fuck that guy. 

\--

Fucking LaRusso was fucking right. The guys at Cole’s _are_ crooks. They fucked up his car and made him pay more than a small house cost and now it was breaking down. Again. He was already on thin ice with Darrell, and if he let on for even a second that he didn’t have transportation, he’d be fired before he could even say “You’re firing me?”

It’s all a bunch of bullshit, and he has no choice. 

No choice but to hope the offer’s still on the table. 

The place is busier than last time, but just like last time, Daniel sniffs him out immediately. He doesn’t even say hello, just says, “Let’s go back to my office,” and then they’re back where they were a month ago, with Daniel smirking and Johnny shit out of luck. 

“Look man, the guys on Van Nuys really fucked up my ride, and I can’t work without one.”

“So what Johnny? You need a pervert’s help?” and of course he wasn’t gonna make this easy. 

“Yes,” he mutters through gritted teeth.

“I’m sorry, what was that?” Daniel leans forward, smiling. 

“Yes, Daniel, I need your help.”

“That’s more like it. I trust you remember the terms of our deal?” 

He leans back in his chair and drops a hand to palm at his dick. 

“You can never, and I mean never, tell anyone about this,” Johnny says, regretting the words as soon as they’re out of his mouth. Daniel’s smirk grows.  
“No, Johnny, I won’t tell anyone. What– or who– goes down in here will be between you and me.”

He shouldn’t do this. He should leave, and drink until he forgets that he ever met this meddlesome little twerp. 

He doesn’t. 

“Fine. You want me to uh-,” he stands up and walks around the desk, gearing up to kneel in front of Daniel, staring down the tent in his pants. 

“Not here,” Daniel says, still idly palming himself. “There,” and he points. 

“By the window?” Johnny can’t believe it. 

Daniel nods, stands up and walks over to the glass, leans back against it. “Well? Come on.”

“But– I mean,” Johnny shifts, feeling himself chub up a little, and wills it to go away. Nothing about this is sexy. “A window?”

“Do you want your car fixed or not?” Daniel asks impatiently, and Johnny does, so he walks over. 

Daniel pushes off the glass wall, turns profile to it. Johnny kneels. He hates how Daniel’s smirk is somehow more pronounced from his knees. 

“Unbuckle my pants, Johnny.” By anyone else, his tone might be mistaken for tender. 

His hands shake on Daniel’s belt while he obeys, and he has to try three times before he manages to get it open. Daniel stands there all the while, hands on his hips and looking down impatiently. 

Once Johnny finally manages to get his pants open, “Now take it out, there. Good. Stroke it a couple of times. Wake him up. You gotta work for it.”

Johnny shudders a little as he begins to stroke. Of course Daniel’s cock is this fucking big. How the hell will that fit in his mouth?

When he’s hard, Daniel slides a hand into his hair, wraps the other around his dick. “Drop your hands,” he orders. Johnny complies. Thinks about his beautiful Firebird. “Open wide.”

When he does, “Stick out your tongue.” 

Daniel takes his leaking tip, rubs it around Johnny’s lips before tapping it on his tongue. He does this twice more before shifting his hips, and then Johnny feels a sharp smack across his face. Unbelievable. He did not just– un-fucking-believable. 

Daniel grins down at him, hand tugging on his hair. “Didn’t tell you to close your mouth, did I? Open. Up.”

His cock is in his mouth and thrusting back hard before he can even get his tongue all the way out. Johnny brings his hands up to Daniel’s thighs, holding on for dear life while Daniel fucks his throat. 

“I can’t believe you’d have the audacity to come back,” Daniel hisses. “After what you called me last time?” 

Johnny gags as Daniel’s cock bruises his palette, pushes into his throat. 

“After everything you did to me, you should have never come here. You should have let your car rot in my lot.”

His jaw aches. 

“Of course, I really shouldn’t be surprised, should I? You’ve always been an entitled little prick. Walking around like you own the fucking world when you can’t even afford a car from this century.” 

There are tears slipping out of his eyes and Johnny wants to wipe them away, but he can’t move his hands. 

“All you have to offer is your fucking whore mouth. Bet you would’ve offered to suck my dick even if I didn’t fix your car for free, you California blondes are all the same. Slutty and gagging for it.” 

Johnny’s drooling now, and his mouth flexes uselessly as he tries to suck some of it back in, can’t walk out of here with spit on his shirt. The bruised mouth and wrecked voice will be enough. 

Daniel misinterprets Johnny’s slurp as some actual work, and fucks harder. “Oh yeah, you want it bad don’t you? Bet you’ve wanted to suck my dick since the first day on the beach? That why you fucked with me for so long? Cause you couldn’t handle that you were such a fag?”

His jaw aches. He wants it to be over. Wants to leave. He tries to pull back, tell Daniel to just forget it, but Daniel holds him harder, staying so deep he can’t even breathe. 

“Stay there for it. Just take it, stupid fucking slut. Gag for me.” 

Johnny can’t do anything but obey. Distantly, he notices that his dick is hard in his jeans. 

“Wonder what your cobra buddies would do if they could see you now. Choking on little Danielle’s huge cock,” Daniel grinds out. “What would Ali say?” He tuts disapprovingly. 

He does wonder. Probably nothing good. 

“Better hurry up and finish me off Johnny. Business is good down there, what if someone sees?”

Like he has any control of the dick in his mouth. He relaxes his throat as much as he can and tries to bob forward to take it. Daniel laughs at him, holds his head in place. 

“That’s right, you wanna taste it so bad. You know, I’d get you a real nice deal on a new paint job, as shitty as yours is by now, if you wanted to come back, choke yourself on my dick again.”

He can hear Daniel’s breath picking up, ragged and uneven. He tries to brace himself for it, cringes a little in anticipation of the taste. 

The hand in his hair tightens again, and Daniel’s pulling him off, and oh no. 

“Wait man, please,” Johnny begs, cringing at how wrecked his throat is. 

Daniel ignores him, pulling off quick, right in his face.

“You want it in your mouth?” Daniel taunts. “Didn’t expect you to be a cumdrinker. Keep your mouth open.”

And then he’s coming, hot, white stripes all over Johnny’s face. He tries to duck away, but even through his orgasm, Daniel holds him tight. It lands on his forehead and his cheekbone, over his closed eyes, and on his lips. The bitter taste invades his mouth. He hears more than sees Daniel tug on his dick a couple more times, wipes the excess in his hand into Johnny’s hair. His golden locks. 

“That’s a good look on you, Johnny. Fucked out and used. You like that? Sucking my dick?” 

Johnny shakes his head, just brings his hand up to wipe the cum from his eyes when Daniel’s foot presses against him. He bucks immediately toward the pressure and then cringes. 

“You did like it,” Daniel says, pressing harder. “A couple minutes more and you probably woulda come.”

Johnny shudders and shakes his head vigorously again, goes to wipe his hands on Daniel’s stupid expensive suit. But Daniel catches them and holds on. Readjusts and shoves his leg between Johnny’s. Gives him a shin to press against. 

“Get yourself off Johnny. Since you want to so badly.” 

Johnny looks up at him, hates his stupid smug face. “Suck a dick,” he spits. 

“That’s your job,” Daniel answers, smile easy as ever. “Now come on, get yourself off Johnny.”

He presses harder, really giving Johnny pressure now, and Johnny can’t help it. He pushes forward once, twice, hesitantly. Chances a look up at Daniel. 

He raises his eyebrows like ‘Get on with it,’ and makes no move to release Johnny’s hands, so he gives in. Pushes his hips forward.  
  
Right away it’s amazing. Even through all the layers, through humiliation so intense his burning face may never recover, his dick recognizes pleasure and sobs for it.  
  
He whines, high and airy and scratchy, rubbing himself off. 

“There you go. That’s right. Make yourself feel good Johnny.”

Several thrusts later and he’s gone, turning his head into his arm to stifle his moan. Daniel drops his hands and walks away. Johnny sags forward and stares at the ground as Daniel rustles around, zipping up his pants and buckling his belt. A moment later a package of wipes lands in front of them.

Johnny looks up at Daniel, looks back down at the wipes. 

“Your car will be done in a week or so probably. You’ll need to borrow a car or call a cab until then. Now clean up.”

Johnny moves slowly, picks up the package and pulls out a wipe. He cleans up his face clumsily, using three more wipes until his face finally feels clean. There’s a dark spot on his jeans, but nothing he can really do about that. When he looks back up, Daniel is sitting at his desk and typing. 

Johnny stands uneasily, wincing as his knees crack. He’s too old to be doing shit like this. He moves in front of Daniel’s desk. Clears his throat uncertainly. 

Daniel seems surprised when he looks up. “Oh you’re still here? What? You need a loan for a cab or something? I’m afraid I can’t get it up that quickly bud. We are getting older.”

“So, I can go?” Johnny asks, and then curses himself for sounding like a pussy. 

Daniel leans back in his chair and smirks. “You have my permission, Johnny. Is that what you wanted to hear?”

“Fuck off, LaRusso,” he grumbles, stalking off. 

Daniel’s smirk follows him out of the room. 

Next time he's getting a fucking bike.

**Author's Note:**

> Finished this, realized I fucked up the prompt, and had to rewrite the middle. I hope you like it!


End file.
